elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Kone elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Kone. Armenia * Zvartnots Airport new terminal, Yerevan (8 elevators, 2011) * Ani Plaza Hotel, Yerevan (modernization of 1982 Kone Classic in 2011) * The Cafesjian Museum at Cascade, Yerevan (2008) * Hyatt Place Hotel, Yerevan (2014) * Piazza Grande, Yerevan (2008) * Yerevan Plaza, Yerevan (2009) * Hrazdan Hotel, Yerevan (1989) * National Gallery of Armenia, Yerevan * VivaCell MTS Tower, Argishti Street, Yerevan * Hotel Metropol, Yerevan (2008) * Royal Grand Hotel, Yerevan (2009) * Cascade Hills Residences, Yerevan (2013-2015) * The Matenadaran Museum, Yerevan (2010) * Aray Electronics Store, Mashtots Avenue, Yerevan (2008) Australia Queensland *Q1, Gold Coast (2005) *Hilton Surfers Paradise, Gold Coast *Suncorp Plaza (143 Turbot St), Brisbane *Santos Place (32 Turbot St), Brisbane *Ibis Hotel Brisbane New South Wales *Australia Square, Sydney (1967, installed as EPL) *Sydney International Airport Car Park 1 and 2, Sydney *The Galleries Victoria, Sydney *Bankstown Centro, Sydney *Aurora Place, Sydney (2000) Aurora Place a.k.a. RBS Tower, video: KONE Alta High-speed High-rise Traction Elevators (29-41) at Aurora Place, Sydney *Citigroup Centre, Sydney *Macarthur Square, Sydney *Stockland Tower (129 Castlereagh St), Sydney (modernized from old Otis elevators into Kone Polaris) *Four Seasons Hotel, SydneyModernized from EPL KONE elevators. *83 Clarence St, Sydney *Comaltech House (117 York St), Sydney *World Square Shopping Centre, Sydney *IKEA Tempe, Sydney (2011) *Macquarie Tower (10 Valentine Avenue), Parramatta, Sydney *Octagon (99 Phillips St), Parramatta, Sydney *15 Blue St, North Sydney *40 Miller St, North Sydney *Westfield Bondi Junction, Sydney Victoria *Melbourne Central Shopping Centre, Melbourne (additional elevators) *Park Hyatt, Melbourne *Hilton Melbourne South Wharf, Melbourne *Westin, Melbourne *City Square (44 Swanston St), Melbourne *80 Collins St, Melbourne (Modernised from EPL elevators into Kone M-Series in 1999.) South Australia *ANZ House, AdelaideThese buildings have Kone Polaris elevators. *Ernst & Young Tower, Adelaide *Land Titles Office, Adelaide *Statewide House, Adelaide *Westpac House, Adelaide *GHD Building, Adelaide *Marion Aquatic Centre, Adelaide *Hewlett Packard Centre, Adelaide China Hong Kong *Lung Yat Estate, Tuen Mun (2013) *Hing Tung Estate, Sai Wan Ho (1996-1997, include Tung Lam Court) *Yau Lai Estate, Yau Tong (2005, Bik/Chi/Nga/Sau/Yat/Yi Lai House, 2011, Cheuk/Yung Lai House, Yau Lai Shopping Centre) *Tak Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1991, Tak Lai/King House) *Hong Nga Court, Lam Tin (1993, All Blocks) *Tsz Man Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (1994, all blocks, include On Yan House, Tsz On Court) *Island Place, North Point (1996) *Tin Yau Court, Tin Shui Wai (1992) *Tin Ching Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2008, Ching Choi/Wan House, Tin Ching Ancillary Facilities Block) *Tin Shui Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1993, Shui Fung/Fai House, Shopping Centre) *Hung Fuk Estate, Yuen Long (2015, Hung Long/Yat/Yuet/Cheong/Shing House) *Sun Wai Court, Tuen Mun (1991) *Tin King Estate, Tuen Mun (1989) *Long Chuen House Car Park, Shui Cheun O Estate, Sha Tin (2015) *Un Chi House - Un Chau Estate, Sham Shui Po (2008, Un Nga/Lok/Chi/Kin/Hei House) *Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Centre (New Wing) (1997, 2009) *''New Installations or Replacement in MTR Stations'', Hong Kong (From 2005-) **MTR AsiaWorld-Expo Station (2005, elevators only) **MTR LOHAS Park Station (2009, elevators only) **MTR West Island Line Stations (2014)MTR - West Island Line - Construction - Progress Update **MTR West Kowloon Terminus (2014, Elevators only)MTR - Express Rail Link - Construction - Approved Contract *Wan Tsui Shopping Centre (2012)Only 1 of the 4 elevator installed by them. It was modernized from the original Marryat & Scott elevator installed in 1980.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=metRHXBL3Rchttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dLixThikmU *Oxford House, Taikoo Place (1999)Q1 Surfers Paradise *Mong Kok Road Footbridge SystemMachine-Room-Less elevator installations, Escalators are installed by Otis. *Mong Kok Government Municiple Building (1989) Mainland China *Beijing Capital International Airport, Beijing (2008) *Hongqiao Transport Hub, Shanghai *The Legendale, Beijing (2008) France *L'Amirauté Hotel, Brest (2013) *Notre Dame de Bonne Nouvelle Street, Brest (2010) *9 Kervézennec Street Brest,(2013) *Le Phare de L'Europe Shopping Malll, Brest (2014) *Castorama, Brest (2015) *266 Gouesnou Street, Brest (2000) *La Cavale Blanche's Hospital, Brest (1980s) *Castorama, Brest, (2015) *Vienne Train Station, Vienne (2010) *Médiathèque Le Trente, Vienne (2012) *La Part-Dieu Train Station, Lyon (2014-2015) *Ibis Hotel La Part-Dieu -Garibaldi, Lyon (2008) *Oxygène tower, Lyon (2010) *Le Grand-Stade de l'Olympique Lyonnais, Lyon (2016) *Opéra de Lyon (1992) *Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Lyon (1931 gated Schindler, mod by Kone in 2013) *Terreaux parking garage, Lyon (1995) *Bonnel-Servient Parking garage, Lyon (1994) *Lyon's Courthouse, Lyon (1994) *Eastern Hospital-Children's hospital, Lyon (1970s Otis Lexan?, mod by Kone in 2009) *Jean Macé train station, Lyon (2009) *Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris (2009) Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Holiday Inn Express Pluit Citygate (2014) *Gedung Parkir 2 - Mall Kelapa Gading 2 (replacement from Hyundai on 2014) *Best Western Teluk Gong (2013) Central Jakarta *Ar+otel Jakarta Thamrin (2013) *The Hermitage Menteng (2013) *MNC Financial Center *Pronto Moda, Pasar Baru (2013) *KEM Tower, KemayoranThis building also houses the headquarter of PT. Kone Indo Elevator (sole agent of Kone elevators and escalators in Indonesia) *Abalove Industri Church (2013) *Hotel Santika Premiere Hayam Wuruk (2014) West Jakarta *Zara - Central Park Mall (2009) South Jakarta *Wisma Mulia 1 (1997) *Wisma Mulia 2 (2014) *The City Plaza - Wisma Mulia 1 *Hotel Mulia Jakarta (1998) *Lippo Life Tower, Kuningan (2013) *Menara Sentraya (2014-2015) *The 101 Jakarta Sedayu Dharmawangsa (2014-2015) *Avenue of the Star - Lippo Mall Kemang, Kemang (2012) *Siloam Hospital TB. Simatupang (2013) *GKM Green Tower (2014) *Metropolitan Tower (2014) *THE CEO Building Surabaya, East Java *Graha Pena (1997, installed under partnership with Indolift) *DBL Arena (2008) *Apartment Sejahtera, Kebonsari *National Hospital Surabaya *Hartono Electronic (2012) *Perdana Elektronika *Artotel Surabaya *Swiss-Belinn Manyar (2014) *Yello Hotel Jemursari (2014) *Madison Avenue, Jemur Andayani *Bekizaar Business Hotel Bali *Swiss-Belhotel Bay View Hotel, Nusa Dua *Pop! Hotel Nusa Dua (2013) *Novotel Nusa Dua Bali Hotel *The Ritz-Carlton Bali, Sawangan, Nusa Dua (2014) *Jimbaran Plaza (2013) *Ngurah Rai International Airport - Domestic Terminal (2014) *Swiss-Belhotel Tuban (2014) *Park23 Entertainment Center (2014) *Hotel Ibis Bali Kuta (2012) *The Edelweiss Primo Hotel Kuta (2013) *Bintang Kuta Hotel (2012) *Grand Ixora Kuta Resort (fmr. Grand Whiz Kuta) (2011) *favehotel Kuta Kartika Plaza (2014, opening soon) *Alaya Kuta Resort (2014) *Ramayana Resort Kuta *favehotel Kuta Square (2012) *J4 Boutique Hotel Legian (2013) *The Akhmani Hotel Legian (2012) *Pop! Hotel Kuta Beach (2012) *The Kuta Playa Hotel & Villas (2012) *Mercure Bali Legian (2014) *Ossotel Legian Hotel (2013) *Swiss-Belinn Hotel Legian (2013) *Ace Hardware Kuta Central Park (2013) *Alta Moda & Serba Antik Interior Decoration (2002) *Ibis Styles Dewi Sri (2013) *Bali White House (late 2012) *Grand Kuta Hotel and Residence (2009) *Ramada Bali Sunset Road KutaFormerly Best Western Premiere Sunset Road Kuta from 2013 until December 2015. (2012) *Double Six Luxury Hotel (2013) *Horison Hotel Sunset Road (2014) *The Breeze Bali Resort (2014, additional) *IZE Seminyak Hotel (2012) *The Gate 88, Kerobokan (2014) *The Kirana Hotel, Canggu (2013) *b Hotel Bali, Denpasar (2012) *Ibis Styles Denpasar (formerly All Seasons) (2011) *Harris Hotel and Pop! Hotels Cokroaminoto, Denpasar (2014) *Golden Tulip Essential, Denpasar (2014) *Santosa City Hotel, Denpasar (2013) *Swiss-Belresort Watu Jimbar, Sanur (2013) Ritz-Carlton Bali glass lifts shafts.JPG|Glass elevator shafts at The Ritz-Carlton Bali. The main lobby is located on top of the limestone cliff. Ritz-Carlton Bali glass lifts lobby.JPG|Elevators lobby at The Ritz-Carlton Bali (floor LL) Kone elevators FavehotelKutaSquare.JPG|Kone elevators at favehotel Kuta Square, Bali KONE elevators BestWesternSRK.jpg|The main Kone elevators (2012) at Best Western Premiere Sunset Road Kuta, Bali Kone elevators GrandKuta.JPG|Two Kone MonoSpace elevators at Grand Kuta Hotel & Residence, Bali Kone elevators 2012.jpg|Kone elevators at Ibis Bali Kuta. Kone elevators HorisonSR.JPG|Kone elevators at Horison Hotel Sunset Road, Bali. Makassar *Grand Clarion Hotel, Makassar (2012) Other cities *Summarecon Mall Bekasi, Bekasi *Pranaya Suites Hotel, BSD City, Serpong, Tangerang, Banten *Soll Marina Hotel, Serpong, Tangerang, Banten (2013) *Hotel Santika Premiere Bintaro, CBD Bintaro Jaya, Banten (2014) *IKEA Alam Sutera, Tangerang, Banten (2014) *Jessijames Factory Outlet (formerly Renaritti), Bandung *Chiampelas Walk Extension, Bandung *Sensa Hotel, Bandung *Mercure Bandung Setiabudhi, Bandung *Paragon Hotel and Residence, Solo *Horison Pekalongan, Pekalongan Malaysia *Kuala Lumpur International Airport - Car Park & Bus Terminal, Kuala Lumpur (1998) *Lot 10, Kuala Lumpur (1990, modernized) *Starhill Plaza, Kuala Lumpur *Ativo Plaza, Kuala Lumpur *Bangsar Village, Kuala Lumpur *Sunway Pyramid, Subang Jaya *Granada Hotel, Johor Bahru *Senai Airport, Johor Bahru *Jusco Tebrau City, Johor Bahru New Zealand *Te Papa Museum, Wellington *Wellington Hospital - Grace Neil Block, Wellington (modernized 1970s Otis elevators) *Farmers Lambton Quay, Wellington *Morrison Kent House, Wellington *The Majestic Centre, Wellington *Auckland Metro Centre, Auckland *All 5 Northern Bus-Way Stations, Auckland Singapore *Marina Bay Sands (2010) *The Shoppes at Marina Bay Sands (2010) *Tampines Mall (2007) *Ngee Ann City (2013)Modernized from Schindler elevators that were installed in 1993. *313@Somerset (2009) *Wisma Atria (1986, modernized in 2013) *Wisma Atria Office Tower (1986) *Marriott Hotel Orchard Road (1995) *Tangs Orchard Road (1995) *Paragon Shopping Centre Extension (2002) *Four Seasons Hotel, Tanglin *IKEA Tampines (2007) *Raffles Hotel (1989) *Lucky Plaza (Orchard Road) (2005)Modernized from Hitachi elevators that were installed in 1978. *Forum The Shopping Mall (1986) *Value Hotel Thompson *Changi City Point *MacDonald House *Peace Centre *Choa Chu Kang Polyclinic (2012) *Amara Hotel, Tanjong Pagar *Lucky Chinatown *Community Clubs in Singapore: **Gek Poh Ville CC **Jurong Town CC (2005) **Tampines West CC **Kampong Java CC *One degree15 Hotel/Club, Senstosa Island (2008) *Underwater World, Sentosa Island (1991) *New Tech Park *JEM (Jurong East) *Hwa Cheong International School *NUH School of Math and Science *Seven Hundred Beach *Alexis *Bukit Timah Market and Food Centre (replaced from a Silver Rocket wheelchair lift) *One Raffles Link *UE Square *Bayshore Park Condo *City Square Residences *The Waterside Condo *Orchard Gateway Shopping Mall *Jurong Public Library *Music Box @ Ngee Ann Polytechnic *SIM Institute Clementi *Thomson V *Jen Hotel *V Hotel Lavender Sweden Stockholm County * All the "Hötorgshus" buildings have various kind of KONE High-Speeds. * Kaknästornet (mod. 1985-2006/2011) * DN-Skrapan (80's - M-series, 2013 Polaris) * Södersjukhuset Southern Hospital * PUB mall * Globen Shopping Center * Kista Sience Tower * Kista centrum mall (2001) * Scandic Hotels - Victoria Tower (2013) * Mall of Scandinavia, Solna (2013, 2015) Gävleborg County * Söderhamns Sjukus Söderhamn Hospital * Kv. Päronet, Söderhamn * Kv. Ölet, Gävle Scania County * Turning Torso * Helsingborg Hospital (Modded a generic prototype DD into Polaris DD) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * Prince Palace Hotel Extension * India Emporium Mall * Ramathibodi Hospital (Research and Restaurant building) * Pohtecktung Building * Tha Maharaj * IBM Building * Victory Mall * Bobae Tower Extension * Pullman Bangkok King Power * King Power Complex * FX Hotel Metrolink Makkasan North Bangkok * CentralFestival EastVille (Central Dept. Store) * The Crystal Shopping Mall South Bangkok *Sofitel So Bangkok *CentaraGrand at CentralWorld *CentralWorld (Zone Central Court) *The Landmark Bangkok (Scenic Elevators) *Sivatel Bangkok Hotel *Sivatel Building *BTS Sukhumvit line extension (Bang Chak to Bearing station) *BTS Siam Station * The Trust Residence Ratchada-rama 3 Bangkok * Interchange 21 * Novotel Bangkok Fenix Ploenchit * Novotel Bangkok Fenix Silom * W Hotel Bangkok * Centerpoint of Siam Square (Formerly Digital Gateway) * Four Points by Sheraton Bangkok * Hansar Bangkok Hotel * Asia Center * U Chu Liang Building * Hotel Muse Bangkok * Lerdsin Hospital ** 33 Years Anniversary Building * Plaza Athenee Bangkok (Carpark) * Athenee Tower * Red Planet Asoke * Aloft Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 * S15 Sukhumvit Hotel * Dream Hotel Bangkok * Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 * U Sukhumvit Bangkok * Le Meridien Bangkok * Chatrium Hotel Riverside Bangkok * Double A Book Tower * The 19th@Chidlom * Holiday Inn Bangkok Sukhumvit * Maitria Hotel Sukhumvit 18 ์North Thonburi * The Trust Residence Pinklao * Somdejprapinklao Hospital ** Chaloemprakiet Building * Lighthouse Plaza South Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) ** Central Building 3 Central Region * Suvarnabhumi Airport, Samut Prakarn * Nakhon Sawan Tower * Photharam Hospital, Ratchaburi * Sala@Huahin, Prachuab Khirikhan North Region * Nimman Mai Design Hotel, Chiangmai * Mawin Hotel, Chiangmai Northeast Region Nakhon Ratchasrima * Ever 9 Serviced Apartment, Nakhon Ratchasrima * Positano Thailand, Khaoyai, Nakhon Ratchasrima Other cities * Srilamduan Hotel, Srisaket East Region Pattaya * Mercure Hotel Pattaya, Chonburi * Hard Rock Hotel Pattaya, Chonburi * Red Planet Pattaya, Chonburi Others * Tukcom Sriracha, Chonburi * Tukcom Chonburi * Harbor Mall, Chonburi * Laemtong Bangsaen, Chonburi * Baan Khun Kitti Museum, Chachoengsao South Region * Golden Crown Plaza Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla * The Small Hotel Krabi * Genting Hotel, Sungai Kolok, Narathiwat United Kingdom *33 St. Mary Axe (Swiss Re Building), London (2003) *20 Fenchurch Street, London (2014) *Westfield White City, London (2008) *Broadgate Tower, London *The Shard, London (2013) *Heathrow Airport Terminal 3, London *Harrods Knightsbridge, London *One New Change, London (2010) *Le Meridien Piccadilly, London *Travelodge London Central City Road, London *BBC Television Centre, London *Science Museun, London *Victoria Place Shopping Centre, London Victoria *Stratford International DLR Station, Stratford, London *Debenhams, Oxford Street, London *Gatwick Airport, Crawley, West Sussex *County Mall Shopping Centre, Crawley, West Sussex *Stansted Airport, Stansted *Addenbrooke's Hospital, Cambridge (some elevators) *Castle Mall, Norwich (1992-1993, some were replaced by Kone) *The Victoria Shopping Centre, Southend-on-Sea, Essex *Grand Arcade Shopping Centre, Cambridge *Royal Victoria Place, Tunbridge Wells (1992, modernized by 21st Century Lifts) *Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell (2013)Previously six Kone Marryat Scott elevators from 1982. Reduced to three elevators and refurbished by ALS (Associated Lift Services) in 2006, and later replaced by Kone in 2013. United States *Trump Tower, Chicago, IL *One Kone Court, Moline, IL *5th Avenue Station, Naperville, IL (2005)Case Study - 5th Avenue Station *Bold L&H Lofts, Chicago, IL *Southface Energy Institute, Atlanta, GA (2008) *St. Tammant Parish, LA (2008) *Vanderbilt University Medical Center, Nashville, TN (2008) *St. Charles Church, Boardman, OH (2004) *Town Square Apartments, Fort Dodge, Iowa *Embassy Suites Hotel, Houston, TX *W Hotel Buckhead, Atlanta, GA *Crowne Plaza Orlando Universal, Orlando, FL Other countries *Tytyri Test CenterThe another name for this building is called Kone High-Rise Laboratory., Finland (1998, 333 m, double deck elevators installed under partnership with Toshiba) *Kone Headquarters, Espoo, Finland *Taipei 101, Taipei, Taiwan (2004)Double deck elevator installed under partnership with Toshiba (hence it is sometimes branded as Kone/Toshiba). *Schiphol International Airport, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Erasmus Medical Center, Rotterdam, Netherlands (2012) *National Bank of Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates *Capital City, Moscow, Russia *Cosmos Hotel, Moscow, Russia (1979)Some elevators were modernized by Kone and replaced by Sigma Elevator. *Afimoll-siti Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia *IKEA Kungens Kurva, Stockholm, Sweden *Kunsbron 2, Stockholm, Sweden (2008) *Elbe Klinikum, Stade, Germany *Vienna Schwechat International Airport, Vienna, Austria (2007) *Morishita Station (Toei Subway), Tokyo, Japan *Daimon Station (Toei Subway), Tokyo, Japan *The Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Herzeliya, Israel (2011) *Kingdom Tower, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia (Under Construction)Told by a member from KONE. *Angkor Wat Museum/Angkor Museum , Siem Reap, Cambodia Notes and references Kone